When Pink Turns Green It Needs Yellow Part 1
by Ptwistasista
Summary: Weird title, I know. This is my first attept at a Lazytown fic. Be nice. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hi! This is my first Lazytown fic. Hope you like it.

It was 9:00 a.m. in Lazytown and the sun would soon rise but this morning it was a little late. Sportacus' eyes flew open as he heard a rooster's crow.

"Time to get up," said the superhero. He threw the sheets of his bed off and did his morning exercise. When he had finished he yelled "door!" and the door of his airship flew open. He walked outside and noticed a strange darkness hanging over Lazytown.

"Hmm, looks like the sun is a bit late this morning," said Sportacus, for the sky was only filled with clouds. "I hope the kids still go out and play."

However in Stephanie's house, she wasn't playing at all. She was still in bed and had slept until 10:30 a.m. Her Uncle Milford began to get worried and check in on his niece.

"Stephanie?" he whispered peering through her bedroom door, "Are you awake?"

He saw Stephanie move under her sheets and respond with a soft moan.

"Stephanie?" Uncle Milford said again entering the room but Stephanie just moaned louder. "What's the matter? Don't you want some breakfast?"

"Uh-uh," groaned Stephanie still under her sheets.

"Oh, well…"—he disappeared a moment then came back into the room with Stephanie's boom box—"Do you want to dance to some music?"

Stephanie peeked from the sheets and shook her head slowly.

"Well," said Uncle Milford, "Do you want to go outside and play?"

Stephanie said softly "No," and shook her head again.

"Oh, well do you—" started Uncle Milford but Stephanie cut him off.

"Uncle…. I'm not hungry, I don't want to exercise, and I don't want to dance. I don't want to do anything."

Author Note: It's short but it will get better. Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: New chappie! And sorry for the wait.

Mayor Meanswell was pacing back and forth near the door, befuddled by Stephanie's less-than-cheerful disposition. It wasn't like her to stay in bed.

'I wonder why—' thought the Mayor, but he let out a loud cry, for the door had opened and he was now squished behind it.

"I wonder why Stephanie didn't come out to play," said a voice. It was Trixie, one of Stephanie's friends.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stay homethis late.Not even on aday like this," said another voice. It was another friend of Stephanie's, Ziggy.

"Maybe her uncle knows," said Trixie and looked around the house for a sign of him. "Where is he?" she asked Ziggy.

"I don't know," said Ziggy simply.

"I'm right here!" shouted the Mayor from behind the door. The children gasped and shut the door revealing a rather squashed-looking Mayor.

"Mayor,"Trixie asked him, "why hasn't Stephanie come out to play?"

"Oh….. Children, it's horrible," said the Mayor sadly.

"Horrible?" askedZiggy concerned.

"Yes. Stephanie won't come out of bed. And she said she doesn't want to eat,"—the kids gasped—"or play,"—they gasped louder—"or even dance!" The kids gasped even louder and Trixie yelled, "She doesn't want to dance?"

"But she loves to dance!" shouted Ziggy.

"This isn't good," said the Mayor. "What can we do?"

Trixie gasped then said, "I know! We could get the rest of the kids to help her! Or at least find out what's wrong."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go get Pixel and Stingy! And Sportacus!" said Ziggy excited.

"Yeah!" said Trixie as they headed out the door, squishing the Mayor behind the door again in the process.

They ran for each of the houses creating a loud racket for Lazytowns one and only villain, Robbie Rotten.

Robbie woke up shaking restlessly from the noise and groaned exasperatedly.

"What is it," said Robbie going to his periscope, "now?" The eyes of the periscope shot up and Robbie used it to follow the kids. He heard them too.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Pixel.

"We don't know, but it's serious," said Trixie.

"Yeah, Stephanie won't eat, play, or dance!" shouted Ziggy.

"Stephanie not dancing does not compute," said Pixel.

"What?" said Robbie, an infamous smirk spreading on his face. "The little cheerleader isn't very cheery?" He let out a laugh that sounded too much like a giggle. "This is perfect!" He walked away from the periscope. "She has finally opened her eyes! She has finally become a real Lazytowner! And... those kids want to ruin it!" he realized quickly and headed over to his costume jars.

One had a rabbit costume, "Too bunny," said Robbie. Another had a clown costume, "Too funny," said Robbie rejecting it. And another had a mummy costume, "Too mummy," said Robbie imitating a mummy walking. Then he came to a nun costume and said, "Perfect!" He pressed all the buttons, spun around as he put on the costume. Faster and faster and he became Sister Rottina.

The kids had made it to Stephanie's and headed straight to her room.

"I hope she's okay!" said Pixel.

"She had to be! We just have to find out why she doesn't want to play," said Trixie.

"And get her _to_ play," added Ziggy.

"Right!" said them all in unison.

"Let's go help our friend!" said Trixie.

She opened the door, but they all froze in shock. Stephanie was gone!

AN: Was this better? R 'N R!


	3. Chapter 3

Ptwista: Hi! Sorry, I kept you waiting! New chapter up!

Up in Sportacus's air ship, the hero was going his usual exercise. He did a handstand, push-ups, cartwheels, and then stood straight up. He smiled, but then he heard his crystal beep.

"Someone's in trouble," said the hero. He did his special move, flipped four times and cried, "Door!" The door hissed as it opened. He walked on it on his hands, took out his telescope and he started searching.

On the ground, Stephanie was sitting in her backyard with a pale pink shawl over her. Even though the sun had peaked a little through the clouds, she still needed it to keep herself warm. She sat Indian-style with a book slightly bigger than her diary. It was white with a small pink ribbon sticking out of one of its pages. It had a large circle on the cover with a thick outline, half-pink half-yellow with peach triangles sticking out from it. It also had little yellow flower and little pink hearts printed on it. Inside the circle, large, glittering, cursive, pink and yellow letters read: "Pink Sunlight".

Stephanie opened the album. She stared hard at the first picture. It had her as a three year old child with a teenage girl. Little Stephanie had a on a white formal dress, with white ribbon holding her two pink pigtails. There was a pink beaded snowflake on her chest and she had on white Mary Janes (for anyone who doesn't know, Mary Janes are like strap-on school shoes). She looked like she was in the middle of a laugh and her eyes were tightly closed. She was sitting in the teenager's lap. The teenage girl had bright yellow hair and in the picture it was let down and curly. She had brown skin and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a gold-yellow dress and gold star-shaped earrings. There were small gold ribbons on two strands of her hair on either sides of her head and she had glitter on her cheeks and on the tops of her eyelids. Her chin and most of her right cheek rested on little Stephanie's head and she hugged her gently. Her smile was sweet and eyes were warm.

"Our favorite Christmas picture," whispered Stephanie happily.

The album was filled with pictures of her and the girl. Even ones from when Stephanie was a baby were inside.

"I really miss you," said Stephanie in a sad whisper. The fact is because she missed her so much that she had to see the album again. She felt bad about lying to her uncle, but she was afraid if she saw her with the pictures, that she didn't like staying with him. Because she did but...her old friend...her old home...She was crying to the moon.

Meanwhile, the kids were on a frantic search for Stephanie. Sportacus noticed and cried, "Ladder!" The ladder clanked down to the ground. Sportacus climbed down it and jumped to the ground. He headed for the kids.

"Guys!" he yelled. They all gave him overlapping greetings. "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for Stephanie!" said Ziggy.

Stingy was searching with a magnifying glass.

"Stingy, can I borrow that for a sec?" asked Trixie. Stingy replied, "Well, I would let you borrow it, but it's miiiine. (I apologize to Stingy fans out there in advance; this will probably be his only line in the story. It _is_ kinda short. )"

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "Why do I even bother?" under her breath.

"Stephanie's fine," said Sportacus.

'Yeah, she is," thought Pixel (I couldn't resist putting that in. hee hee :)

"She's still home, in her backyard."

"Oh, well, let's go get her!" said Stingy (another line!).

"Yeah!" shouted the kids.

"Follow me!" shouted Sportacus. He did his move, the kids followed, and headed for Stephanie's house.

Stephanie was still looking at the pictures in the album. She was about to find a picture she really liked but she heard someone behind her say, "Excuse me, little girl." She turned. It was a nun.

"Is there something the matter?" It was Sister Rottina, really Robbie Rotten in disguise using a high-pitched voice.

"Uh..." said Stephanie. She slammed the album shut. "No...I'm okay."

"Ohhhh... Dear child. You look sick. You should go to bed."

"No, really, I'm okay."

"Stephanie!" yelled Sportacus. He jumped into the yard and the kids followed.

"There you are!" said Trixie.

"Come on, let's go play!" yelled Ziggy.

Stephanie headed toward them but "Sister Rottina" grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "She's sick," through gritted teeth, "and she's going to bed!"

"Wait," said Stephanie, shaking out of the nun's grasp. "I sorta have a confession to make." She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm not really sick." All the kids gasped and Sister was quick to react, "The poor thing, she's delusional. Let's get you to bed." "She" grabbed her by the shoulders but Stephanie fought back. She thrashed and swung her arms, dropping the album in process, while the kids cheered her on. Sister grunted trying to get control but couldn't. Stephanie knocked her hat off and Ziggy yelled, "Hey, that's not a nun! It's Robbie!"

"Robbie Rotten!" yelled Pixel.

Despite being unmasked, Robbie still struggled to get Stephanie inside. "Get off!" yelled Stephanie and she managed to push him off her. He fell to the ground, sputtered and muttered angrily as he walked back home.

Stephanie looked back to the kids. They looked very confused and disappointed. Sportacus was the first to speak, "Why would you lie about being sick, Stephanie?" The kids murmured agreements.

"Well..." said Stephanie, "I-I-I...don't...well, uh, um—"

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yes. But..." her voice faded.

"Okay, Stephanie," he shooed the kids away, "Just know, you can tell us anything." He left and Stephanie stood alone.

That night as she was heading to bed she took the album and put it on her nightstand. She turned off all her lights, including her nightlight and climbed into bed. She felt strange. She knew that she could tell her friends anything but...she needed time to get her story together. She'd tell them about her friend one day.

'Just not now,' that was Stephanie's last thought before she fell into an uneasy sleep.

TBC...

Ptwista: I'll write a sequel to this that'll explain more. But for now, Read and Review! Be nice...it's my first fic.


End file.
